Cupcakes: The Spinoff
by Polar Red
Summary: Rainbow Dash...is back?
1. It's True!

Dried entrails streamers. Bright pony skulls painted blue, pink, and purple were on the ceiling. Tables and silverware made of bone. Heads of foals laying right next to them. Red letters that read as "Life is a party" painted on the wall. The stench of rotting flesh mixed in with the scent sweet cupcakes a certain hyper pink pony made. These were the few properties that made up the basement of the bakery called Sugarcube Corner. However, none of this affected the courageous forest green pony.

So her observations were correct! Months before, she had conducted a hypothesis. The sudden disappearance of multiple ponies had not gone unnoticed. It was like they vanished into thin air, never to return. This curious pony, called Test Tube had concluded they had been killed. Who else would do it but the unstable Pinkie Pie? All the ponies had gone to Sugarcube Corner before their death. When the adventurous Rainbow Dash was gone, it had caused a uproar in the small town of Ponyville.

Test Tube's curious nature brought her to the basement of the bakery. Pinkie Pie wasn't home, making it safe to explore. "Hm. Now if I could get my hooves on a body..." she murmured. Her voice was thick with a strange accent. She continued rummaging through every corner of the room. Sure, she almost got her body parts sliced off by sudden traps, but it was worth it. Unlocking a rusty iron door, there laid three bodies, all in horrid condition. When the green unicorn stuck her tongue out in the air, she felt the metallic taste of blood dance on her taste buds.

One unfortunate pony had all her beautiful pelt skinned off. Her horn was chipped off, and her once elegant mane was ripped off and was used as a streamer in the previous room. Test Tube also noted that her cutie mark of three diamonds were gone.

Another pony had her gold-like eyes scooped out. Her once gentle green pelt was barely recognizable anymore. This time, her horn was still intact, but her body made up for it. One leg was ripped off, exposing a saw still dug into bone. Her tail was cut off, and was stuffed into the pony's mouth serving as a gag. Her intestines were wrapped around her neck, either to suffocate her, or to serve as a weird scarf. Who knew? You could never tell with an unexpected pony like Pinkie Pie. Test Tube recalled her cutie mark of a harp to be glued to the wall as decoration. Lyra was it?

She glanced at her own cutie mark for reassurance. She would never want her mark of a scientist to be removed from her. Finally, her eyes shifted to the last pony. Rainbow Dash.

She was in good condition, considering that Pinkie Pie had sown all the broken skin shut. Still, her flank was coated in the scarlet liquid. It was something she would be able to fix. Test Tube knew what she was about to do was horrible, but it was going to be better for the remaining citizens of Ponyville. The unicorn rapidly stuffed the pegasus into a body bag she brought. "5:00 P.M." She glanced at a nearby wall clock. Not good.

"Who's there?" A squeaky young voice called.

_Thump. _

Test Tube broke a sweat. _Don't go in here! _She prayed silently.

_Thump. _

She heard footsteps climb down the stairs.

_Thump. _

The door opened. The young pony...Applebloom? No, a pony like that couldn't be in a place like this. Applebloom went on to sharpen a knife, while humming a sickly tune.

_All you have to do is take a cup of flour,  
>Add it to the mix!<br>Now just take a little something sweet, not sour,  
>A bit of leg-just a pinch!<em>

_Killing these ponies is such a cinch,  
>Add a teaspoon of blood~<em>

The earth pony walked toward the room in which Test Tube was taking refuge. Test Tube wasn't scared. Being scared served no purpose. Being scared only slowed you down. Why should she be scared anyway? She could escape anything with the agility that helped her evade the multiple traps throughout the basement.

_Thump. _

"Oh! Test Tube! You came just in time for cupcakes~" Applebloom cheered gleefully with a evil feeling in her eyes. She raised the knife.

"Fuck no!" Test Tube huffed. She wasn't going to die, not today. And most certainly not by a tiny pony such as Applebloom. She reared up on her hind legs and punched her attacker in the mouth with all the force she had. Everything went into slow-mo. She felt blood well up onto her hoof, and saw Applebloom's eyes were now the size of dinner plates. The smaller pony staggered backward and made a muffled noise. The blood in her mouth kept her from saying anything, making anything she said incomprehensible. The knife hit the cold floor, making a chime-like sound. Bloody teeth followed the knife, each one dropping down like flies. However, she didn't give up just yet. The earth pony charged at Test Tube, biting down onto her hind leg.

_Thump. _

"I'm not done!" The unicorn screeched. She bucked the pony off with great force, causing her to hit the already bloody wall. The wound slowed Test Tube's speed, if the body bag wasn't enough. Before Applebloom could react, she stroke down at the hay-colored filly. Each blow she made at the pony's neck only became stronger. Test Tube's bushy hair whipped into her eyes, disabling her eyesight. Not that it mattered. She continued to throw punches wildly. She didn't stop until she heard a sickening crack. She had succeeded in breaking Applebloom's neck. "Sorry Applebloom. We can't have a murderer on the loose, now do we?"

_Thump. _

As soon as Test Tube looked down at her hooves, she instantly regretted killing the pony. Instead of seeing forest green, she only saw scarlet. Applejack would be crying for weeks. The thought of the good-willed farmer's reaction pulled on her heartstrings. However, it was for the better. She quickly washed her hooves in a nearby sink, and continued her escape. Her home was on the edge between Ponyville and the Everfree Forest. It was a simple home. It was like the majority of the other ponies' homes. It was a humble oak tree with a couple of windows. Test Tube dashed into her home, and locked her door with the security system she had designed herself. Only when she laid down the body bag in her living room, she realized something. The thumping was her heart.

**A/N: Ta daaaa. Yes, Test Tube is my OC, but you already knew that, didn't you? Please critique my work. Its my second fanfiction, and I would love to know what I can improve on :3 **

**This idea just popped into my brain when I was in Taiwan :D**


	2. Getting down to work

Test Tube always liked to work at night. The darkness seemed so plain and simple. The best part was that it made everything seem slower, and it gave off an air of peace. She looked down at her blueprints. It was time to bring Rainbow Dash back to life. Around her surrounded the best part of Test Tube's home. The laboratory. It contained shelves of all sorts of things. One rack had about a dozen conical flasks, and another contained brown jars which were filled with body parts of already dead animals Test Tube came across. There was so many shelves and types of items, it would probably take a minimum of two hours to describe.

"It'll probably take the rest of the night. Don't you agree?" Test Tube asked her small companion. It was a small bird, made of multiple slabs of metal. Its name was simply I.A.P. (Intelligent Avian Prototype) He (as Test tube would like to refer its gender as) was modeled after a mix of a road runner and an Iago sparrow.

"Calculating...Positive. However, this does not include bathroom and food breaks." The metal bird chirped.

Test Tube groaned and pushed the thought away. As long the project was done, she would be satisfied. "How much of the night will it take?"

"Approximately nine hours." IAP replied.

"Well, I better get started!" The scientist cheered. Test Tube hauled Rainbow Dash from the dark colored body bag and laid her down on top of her tungsten-platinum table. She strapped on the gray goggles she always wore and tied her messy green mane back. There was no time to lose.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bon-Bon! I heard you liked cupcakes, so I made you some! Come in, come in!" A certain pink pony warmly invited.<p>

"Well. I supposed it couldn't hurt. You ARE the best baker in Ponyville." Bon happily agreed. She took a step into the bakery.

"Here, sample one for me! I'll go get some punch, okay?" Pinkie called to the multicolored pony, bouncing away.

Bon-bon took a purple cupcake off the marble counter top, examining its elegant features before taking a bite. She opened her mouth to take a lick of the icing when she instantly became lightheaded. The bakery swirled before her eyes, and collapsed to the floor.

Pinkie heard the thud and came out from the wall she was hiding behind. Perfect. She dragged the pony to the basement, shaking with excitement. What should she do first? Rip out her voice box? Perhaps she could get her protégé to spoon out her eyes? Nah, if Applebloom did that, it would ruin the show for her guest. Pinkie glanced at the wall clock. "7:13 P.M...She should wake up by 8:54 P.M. That means I have forty-one minutes to plan everything out! Yay!"

The party pony hauled her victim down the steps. She placed Bon-bon in the middle of her tabled, tying down her legs. She looked down at her list, rereading the procedure that she had to go through before making another batch of cupcakes. It read:

1. Get Applebloom to help you prepare

2. Clean and sharpen cutting utensils

3. Plan what to do in which order

4. MAKE CUPCAKES!

Applebloom was very precise when it came to getting to places on time. She should have been here an hour ago; Pinkie always made her come early so she could help at all times. "Applebloom~ Guess what! It's time to get bakin'!" she announced. "...Applebloom? Our guest can wake up at any moment!"

...Strange. Pinkie guessed that Applebloom may have been in the 'special ingredient storage room.'

"Applebloom! If you are playing a joke, I'll have to keep you fro-" There laid her apprentice, soaking in a pool of a crimson-colored liquid. She looked quite disfigured. Half of her teeth were missing, and her lips were coated in a layer of blood. Applebloom's neck bone was visible, and was seen to be snapped in half, just like a pencil if it was coated in a red body fluid.

"You couldn't even take care of one invader, could you? You're better off dead if you can't handle a situation like this. Well, I suppose you can still be made into a cupcake. Aren't you glad? You can be made into the yummy pastry that you loved to help make with me!" Pinkie giggled. "I wonder what you'll taste like!"

It couldn't be helped. Might as well carry on preparing for number 38.

* * *

><p>Test Tube was almost finished with Rainbow Dash. By now, the once athletic pony regained wings. Sure, it probably took about two hours or so, but how could Rainbow Dash be Rainbow Dash without wings? The wings looked similar to a bat's with a blue-silver tint. Her eyes were no longer a rose color. Instead, they were replaced by steel artificial eyeballs. They had a night black color, with a glowing crimson pupil. The parts Pinkie Pinkie had ripped and sowed shut were replaced by metal plates. There was a plate on the pegasus' cheek along with her right front leg made of an alloy of steel and nickel. In addition, the pegasus' other front leg had a hoof made of titanium. Her left hind leg was in the same state as the right front leg. Her last leg was half constructed of the same mixture of steel and nickel. Her cutie mark was ripped off (Pinkie Pie had added it her awful dress of cutie marks and wings), so Test Tube had the liberty of spray painting a slab of scrap metal, and screwing it on Rainbow Dash's thigh. Her innards were replaced with various scraps of metal Test Tube found around her lab. Her brain was removed, and a collection of chips took its place. Lastly, Rainbow's belly was armored with high tensile steel.<p>

"IAP, come here. I need to hook you up to Rainbow Dash, alright?"

"Yes master." The metal bird came running up to Test Tube. She started to dig through a drawer under

Test Tube plugged in a bright red wire from IAP's forehead to the lifeless pony's back. "Alrighty then... Run tests IAP."

The bird's usually jet black eyes glowed a firey red pigment.

"Specimen being processed

…...

Physical Activity matches a Pronghorn Antelope.

…...

Viruses in brain...negative.

…...

Body parts will function as an average pony's

…...

Memories and emotions being erased."

Test Tube nodded. She wanted to erase Dash's memory and emotions for a few reasons. First of all, Pinkie had been great friends with Dash before her death. If she remembered these times, Dash may be hesitant to perform the task Test Tube has planned for her to do. Even without memories, Dash will be certain to regret for carrying the task in hand (err...hoof.).

"3RR0R.3RR0R.3RR0R.3RR0R. CORRUPTION AT 65%..65%...68%...70%...62%...73%" IAP screeched. His eyes flashed a complication of colors.

Green. Red. Silver. Blue. Repeat.

Test Tube's light teal eyes enlarged so much; it could be compared to a tire. "No! This can't be happening! Dash should be functioning PERFECTLY! Why is this?" she yelled, with a hint of despair in her voice. Wait! Maybe she can turn this around! She hurried to the super computer that Rainbow Dash's many wires were plugged into. Her hooves went into a flurry of taps and clicks, searching for a solution. Her mind was racing, and sweat ran down her forehead.

"Memories& unable to go under deletion! If left alone, Rainbow Dash may recover corruption. Specimen may become completely corrupted if deletion goes underway. Proceed?" IAP suddenly chirped

"No! Let her keep the memories if she must!"

"...Scan complete."

"Give her the shock to bring her to life! NOW!"

IAP obliged and ruffled his feathers, crouching down low to brace for the process. In the blink of an eye, he gave the pegasus 1600 volts of electricity pumped into her chest. The flash given from the process nearly blinded Test Tube. Fortunately, she was still wearing goggles.

Groggily, the pegasus blinked open her eyes. "If this is heaven, it definitely needs some work. I imagined it to be a lot well, cloudier. Wait... who are you?" Rainbow struck out her neck.

"Woahwoahwoah. Chill. Let me disconnect these cables first." Test Tube moaned. She have preferred Dash not to have emotions, but nooooo. Couldn't get what she wanted. The unicorn gently pulled out each cable, one by one. "There! I'm Test Tube!"

"But you're alive! I saw you yesterday when I was pulling a few pranks!"

"Well, no duh. I brought you back to life! How does being brought back feel?"

Rainbow Dash nearly fainted.

"Wait...WHAT? YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE? DIDN'T PINKIE PIE MAKE ME INTO A CUPCAKE OR SOME SICK DEMENTED PASTRY OR SOMETHING? HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET MY BODY FROM THAT HORRIBLE BAKERY? You better have some explaining to do missy, or I'm going to beat you down!"

"IAP wouldn't agree." Test Tube calmly replied, pointing to the robotic bird.

It had a mini flamethrower on its back. "Looks small, yet the concentration of the heat could melt platinum. So shut your trap and I'll explain."

Rainbow Dash simply let out a whimper.

"Okay. Because I'm a nice pony, I'll answer your questions." Test Tube rolled her eyes. "Yes, I brought you to life. She didn't make you into a cupcake. When I was fixing you up, there was stuffing in your body. She probably wanted to preserve you or something. I got your body by investigating in the basement. Well, I suspected Pinkie Pie was the cause of all the disappearances, so I wanted to see if it was true. Just in case, I brought a body bag so I could bring you back. I had to kill Applebloom too; I mean, look at this!" Test Tube pointed to her bandaged leg. "One crazy filly if you ask me. Tried to KILL me! So answer my last question. How do you feel?"

Rainbow Dash looked down nervously, timidly answering her question. "It feels fine. I feel just like normal...And how did you even get me back to li-" when she saw a couple of metal pieces on her hooves. "Mirror. Please..."

"IAP?" Test Tube called.

IAP returned with a brick colored small hand mirror. The green pony snatched it up, and turned the face toward Dash. "Well, now that you're a cyborg, you can be more resistant to attacks and injuries."

Dash screamed in horror. She had to admit she looked pretty cool, but still. She got turned into a part pony, part robot. "What the heck? And you killed Applebloom? What's Applejack going to say?" she paused for a moment and looked more intensively at the mirror. Wings? She extended them out, and her scream of horror switched to a squeal of delight. They were so much bigger than her old ones, and looked much more durable. Perhaps she could go report to the police, and after that, her life could return to normal! Her friends just had to get used to her new form, and everything will be well again. She would still have the chance to be part of the Wonderbolts! How could they turn her down with the tricks she could do with THESE babies?

"There's more to your new enhanced wings. This will be enabling you to complete the task I need you to do. You now have retractable claws."

Rainbow Dash looked at Test Tube strangely. What task? Even so, she was glad to be back from the depths of death. She switched out her claws. They reached to be around five inches and were made of and alloy of chromium and iron. "What kind of task do I need to do that needs these claws anyway?" She asked, finally calming down.

Test Tube set the mirror down on the table and had a grave expression etched on her face.

"Kill Pinkie Pie."

**A/N: **Sorry for the repeated upload, but since the doc got bugged up, I had to fix some errors.****

**Dun. Dun. DUNNNN. An update so soon? Yeah. I have no life :'D. I realized that there is a story on deviantART that is like this. I SWEAR I didn't copy their idea. I guess great minds think alike. Please review and critique my writing. If you were wondering, Test Tube's cutie mark that was mentioned in the last chapter is a flask. Lastly, I have barely any knowledge of writing about building robots or anything, so if you wanted to read about Test Tube building, sorry :  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading (=¬=)^**

**To a reviewer: The thumping heart was Test Tube's. Yes I do have a deviantART, It's IronicJelleh if you were wondering o^o**


	3. Author's note

I'm just telling you guys this to assure you that I _**am **_going to finish this fic at some point. I also can't find any ideas for the fic right now. My brain is derping a lot lately ;~;. If you PM me some ideas, I'll consider using them ^^.

Aside from that, I'm co-writing another Pony fic with my friend. So I'll probably focus on finishing it before continuing this fic.

I SO SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A REAL CHAPTER \(;A;)/


End file.
